Em Busca de Um Nome
by Marina Argetlam
Summary: It's a history about Eragon, We don't konw write in inglesh very good, sorry for don't write a lot of things about the history...: Byebye! Enjoy!: É uma história feliz sobre pessoas de Eragon que procuram um nome que libertará alguém... Tchau!:
1. Primos

**_PARTE 1_**

Murtagh acabara de ser jogado em um calabouço do castelo do rei, por não ter trazido Eragon para Galbatorix, conforme o ordenado. As horas demoravam a passar e Murtagh estava preocupado com Thorn.

_O que será que fizeram com Thorn...? Será que ele está bem?_

A fraca luz do luar entrava pela pequenina janela, deixando um ar fantasmagórico na sala de pedras.

Murtagh começou a ouvir passos... E não eram apenas de uma pessoa...

Murtagh que estava sentado embaixo da janela se levantou num pulo quando começaram a mexer na porta. Desarmado, com fome e cansado ele sentiu medo de quem poderia entrar pela porta.

A porta da sala tomada pela escuridão se abriu bruscamente e Murtagh conseguiu avistar três silhuetas humanas, parecia que duas das pessoas seguravam alguém, uma de cada lado do prisioneiro.

Então o prisioneiro foi jogado para dentro da sala, e assim como havia sido aberta, a porta se fechou bruscamente. Mesmo que fraco, o luar iluminava o rosto da pessoa que se levantava vagarosamente depois de ser atirada no chão.

- Eragon? – perguntou Murtagh.

- Não sou... Você conhece Eragon?! – respondeu o rapaz que agora estava frente a frente com Murtagh.

- Ele é meu irmão. – disse Murtagh com um ar frio e rancor. – VOCÊ conhece Eragon?

- Sim... Somos parentes.

Um silêncio apavorante tomou o lugar. Depois da longa pausa Murtagh disse:

- Hum... Lembro que Eragon me contou sobre seu único parente vivo... Roran não é? – agitando as mãos.

- Quem mais seria? Então você deve ser Murtagh, de quem Eragon tanto falou... O TRAIDOR não é?! – concluiu com uma voz irônica.

-HU. – suspirou e voltou para perto da janela e sentou – Mas... Mudando de assunto... Por que VOCÊ está aqui?

- É uma longa história, não vai querer ouvi-la...

- Temos muito tempo. – disse sarcástico.

- Minha noiva, Katrina, havia sido seqüestrada pelos Ra'zac, que a levaram para Helgrind, também conhecido como os portões da morte, e então ela está lá, e... Bem, eu tinha ido resgatá-la, e sem a ajuda de ninguém...

- SOZINHO! – Murtagh riu estridentemente – Como se alguém como você, pudesse com eles!

- AGORA, CONTINUANDO... Eu fui resgatá-la, e daí os Ra'Zac me capturaram e... Aqui estou eu.

Murtagh levantou uma sobrancelha:

- É só isso...?

- A não ser que eu invente alguma coisa como; então eu lutei bravamente contra os Ra'Zac , porém falhei, mas como é uma história real... É, é só isso.

As horas custavam a passar naquela torre fria. Tudo estava sombrio e não havia nenhum movimento sequer... A chuva caia forte lá fora... Era tão forte que Roran chegava a se perguntar como as gotas não atravessavam a janela da torre. O som da chuva e do forte vento eram as únicas coisas que se podia ouvir. Tudo estava calmo, quando de repente... Um camundongo passa rapidamente e se aloja no canto da torre perto de Murtagh.

Então Roran diz apontando para o animal:

- Um camundongo.

- Sério... – começa ele com sarcasmo. Mas depois recomeça espantado – Um camundongo?!

- Não é uma vaca! – diz Roran com sarcasmo.

- Eu sei que um camundongo... Mas... Por onde ele entrou?

- Pela janela, talvez?¬¬

- Não! Galbatorix enfeitiçou todas as janelas, apenas ar e luz passam por elas...

- Nem água?!

- Nem água.

- Então... Por onde ele entrou?

- É EXATAMENTE O QUE EU QUERO SABER! P!

Roran e Murtagh começam a investigar por onde o rato entrou, acabou que foi só seguir as pegadas feitas pelo rato, que estava sujo e molhado, elas levavam até um buraco por onde certamente só um rato poderia passar. Os guardas de Galbatorix certamente não haviam notado o buraco, por que ele não tinha sido feito na torre, e sim na terra (assim como os cachorros fazem para fugir de algumas cercas, claro que nesse caso o rato teve o auxílio de um 

buraquinho muito pequeno mesmo que havia na parede da torre devido à exposição dela a chuva, sol, vento, etc.).

- Você não pode usar a magia para cavar um buraco maior?

- Não dá. Eu estou drogado...

- Drogado?! Ah...! É por isso que você é assim!

- Era pra rir agora?

-...

- Não é esse tipo de drogas, seu tonto! É uma droga que os Ra'zac me deram, ela me faz esquecer todas as palavras da língua antiga...

- E por que não recusou?

Murtagh cobriu a testa com uma de suas mãos:

- Você é burro, não?


	2. Um péssimo relacionamento

**_PARTE 2_**

- Não sou burro não! - Rebateu Roran.

- Mas parece! – Disse Murtagh.

- Hu. – Bufou Roran.

- O que podemos fazer agora é esperar...

- Esperar por quem Murtagh?!

- Não esperaremos por alguém, mas sim por uma oportunidade. Esperaremos o efeito da droga passar, então quando alguém vier trazer comida, e água, nós atacamos, mas o problema, é que não estou com minha espada...Zar'roc...

- Você não está pensando que Galbatorix é tão estúpido ao ponto de só mandar uma pessoa para nós entregar comida. Ele provavelmente mandaria junto mais ou menos uns quatro, cinco soldados...

- Acha que com minha mágica eu não mato cinco... Ou até mesmo dez soldados de Galbatorix?!

- O problema não é que eu duvide de sua magia, e sim que você e eu não teríamos armas para nos defendermos, não ache que sairíamos ilesos fugindo do castelo Murtagh. E se entrássemos no castelo para recuperar nossas armas, com certeza Galbatorix sentiria nossa presença e iria nos pegar. – disse Roran sem sequer parar para respirar.

Um silêncio tão sufocante invadiu a sala, que foi possível ouvir o vento sussurrando.

-... Também me esqueci de meu juramento... – disse Murtagh num sussurro quase imperceptível.

- Hã, pode repetir mais alto, por favor.

Murtagh olhou para Roran friamente e disse:

- Isso não é da sua conta. – disse elevando a voz.

- Hu. – Diz virando sua cabeça.

i_O que fazer agora...? Esperar seria a única solução... Mas não posso simplesmente me entregar a Galbatorix... Tenho de arranjar um jeito de me livrar dele... _/i

Pensou Murtagh aflito.

- Então vou dormir. - Diz virando-se para o lado e encostando- se no chão frio da torre.

- Claro... É a única coisa que você seria capaz de fazer.

- O que você disse Murtagh?! – Disse Roran levantando-se.

- Exatamente o que você ouviu... – disse Murtagh sorrindo ironicamente.

- Pois eu acho que pelo menos eu faço alguma coisa. Ao contrário de VOCÊ! –Diz alterado.

- Você consegue fazer alguma coisa?! Eu achei que fosse necessário PENSAR para que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, até mesmo dormir!

- Pensou errado, meu caro Murtagh. Porque se é necessário pensar para fazer alguma coisa, inclusive dormir, falar, etc. Como VOCÊ pode estar falando comigo nesse instante? Você deve ter gastado tanto seu cérebro que seus neurônios devem estar mortos agora!

- E você sabe o que é um neurônio?! OH!

- Claro que sei, por quê? Você não, coitadinho dele...

Murtagh foi até Roran e apontou para o rapaz:

- Você NÃO vai querer me deixar nervoso!

- O que um drogado como você pode fazer?!

- Isso!

Murtagh fechou o punho e deu um soco bem meio do rosto do rapaz, que caiu deitado no chão.

- Seu idiota! – disse Roran com a mão no nariz, que sangrava.

Murtagh riu vitoriosamente.

- Não ria... – falou Roran em um sussurro quase inaudível.

- Sabe por que estou rindo? – começou Murtagh, mas logo continuou devido ao silêncio de Roran – Estou rindo por que você é patético. Não consigo acreditar que eu e Eragon somos seus parentes.

- Não envolva Eragon nisso!

- Envolvo se eu quiser. – Murtagh parou de rir.

- Não se ache melhor que eu, você não passa de um principezinho que sempre teve tudo na palma da mão! Não ache que comigo pode me tratar desse jeito MURTAGH! – Diz Roran elevando o seu tom de voz

- Se eu tivesse tudo que quero, na hora que quero, acha que eu ainda estaria aqui nessa torre? E, além disso, antes nascer no castelo, do que nascer um camponês!

- Agora eu sei por que Eragon não é como você Murtagh! Ele nasceu no campo, teve uma vida simples, junto a aqueles que o amam, ao contrário de você! Que ficou amargo e rude!

Murtagh cerrou os punhos e olhou para baixo e disse numa voz estranhamente emotiva:

- Não se atreva a falar de meu passado, pois você não sabe de nada.

- Como se VOCÊ soubesse do meu para falar de MIM!

Murtagh levantou o rosto novamente, um ar pesado enchia a sala, deixando um clima sufocante.

- Não falei nada sobre você, apenas que você nasceu camponês, mas... Isso é um fato. – sua voz continha um tom claro de insulto.

- O melhor fato que pode acontecer na vida de alguém. – disse Roran, percebendo o insulto.

- Você tem um gosto bem particular, muitos prefeririam nascer nobres a camponeses. Não adianta negar que sua vida é um lixo!

- Fale isso a Eragon, talvez ele te de um "não" mais direto.

- Se Eragon era feliz como camponês, isso não me importa, mas aposto que a felicidade de ter Saphira, um ser tão nobre superava quaisquer outras felicidades.

- E isso tem a ver com o que nos estamos falando? – diz Roran em um tom irônico.

- Claro que tem, mas como você é TONTO, você não é capaz de entender o que eu disse.

- Se você não tem uma resposta boa é melhor não responder! – Diz Roran irritado.

- Digo o mesmo quanto a você.

Murtagh se sentou embaixo da janela como se absolutamente NADA tivesse acontecido.

Roran também se sentou, ainda sentindo uma dor insuportável em seu nariz.

As horas passavam como anos para os dois. Um frio terrível invadia a torre, deixando o local desconfortável. A chuva caia cada vez mais forte lá fora, e agora não havia mais nenhum movimento, pois até mesmo o camundongo que aparecera antes foi embora. Tanto a mente de Murtagh como a de Roran estavam repletas de lembranças tristes que se refletiam em seus rostos extinguindo qualquer possibilidade de sorrir. Os dois refletiram muito naquelas lembranças e foram adormecendo aos poucos, naquela escura solidão. Por que, por mais que os dois estivessem presos na mesma torre, os dois estavam tão distantes, pensando em tristes memórias, em seu passado.


	3. Visita inesperada

_**PARTE 3**_

Murtagh abriu os olhos lentamente e só conseguia enxergar embaçadamente (isso existe?) uma silueta em sua frente, ela parecia olhar atentamente para ele. Depois de poucos segundos, ele pode perceber quem era...

- Eragon! – berrou Murtagh tentando se Levantar.

- Venha, vamos acordar Roran e sair daqui!

- O que faz aqui?! – Perguntou Murtagh alarmado.

- Não tenho tempo para dar explicações, temos que acordar Roran e sair daqui, os guardas já me viram, rápido! – disse Eragon puxando Murtagh pela camiseta.

Murtagh se levantou meio desnorteado, ele olhou para janela... Que não estava mais lá, em seu lugar havia um grande buraco.

- Você é loco! Você sabe o que Galbatorix faria se pegasse você?!

Ao mesmo tempo em que Eragon o respondia, sacudia Roran, para acordá-lo:

- Eu sei muito bem o que ele faria, por isso temos que correr!- diz Eragon, que tinha finalmente conseguido acordar o primo.

- Hã Eragon?! O que faz aqui? – disse Roran – i_Devo estar sonhando_/i

- Ande logo Roran, monte em Saphira, precisamos ir embora, rápido! Venha Murtagh, você vai precisar de ajuda para soltar Thorn, tem centenas de soldados!

Murtagh cerrou os olhos e disse num tom frio:

- Eu não posso ir com vocês.

Eragon, que estava muito agitado parou e olhou para Murtagh nos olhos e falou:

- O quê? Por... Por que não?

- Eu já te disse Eragon, agora... Sou preso a Galbatorix...

- Mas... Eu, eu posso te ajudar, eu...

- Não Eragon! Eu já te disse antes! É impossível quebrar o feitiço. – Sua voz continha tristeza, e nenhuma esperança.

- Venha conosco até Ellesméra, eles poderão achar uma cura, poderão quebrar o feitiço! – disse com muita esperança e muito desespero.

Murtagh abaixou a cabeça e a balançou negativamente sussurrando:

- Não...

Roran aproximou-se de Eragon, colocou a mão em seu ombro olhou nos olhos de Murtagh e falou em um tom rude:

- Deixe Eragon, ele não quer vir. Vamos, os guardas estão chegando...

- Não! – Disse Eragon com um movimento brusco retirando a mão de Roran de seu ombro. – Venha conosco, por favor... – Disse Eragon, quase chorando.

Murtagh levantou a cabeça e gritou:

- Você já me ouviu! Não! – sua voz ecoou por segundos, tornando o ambiente ensurdecedor.

- Se você não for conosco nós não conseguiremos sair, então, é melhor eu ir até Galbatorix me entregar...

- Cale a boca! Pulem em Saphira e vão embora, é claro que consegue fugir!

- Não! Eu mataria Saphira ao tentar passar por todos os guardas! Não conseguiríamos desviar de todas as flechas... Sem a sua ajuda ou a de Thorn seria inútil tentar!

- Sinto dizer Eragon... Mas eu não posso trair ao rei, eu o trairia se pudesse, mas agora você está sozinho... Vá logo... Ou... Terei de te matar. – As últimas palavras saíram em um sussurro quase inaudível.

Até agora Roran só assistia a discussão, se sentido culpado e tentando entender a tristeza de Eragon.

_Eragon! Rápido!_ "Disse" Saphira a Eragon.

_Já vou! Espere um pouco!_

_Ele é um cabeça dura Eragon, palavras não adiantam com ele!_

_Eu NÃO pedi sua opinião Saphira! Não o deixarei aqui! Por mais que ele insista em ficar... Ele é meu irmão, tenho de ajudá-lo! Não pude salvar Garrow, mas de uma forma ou de outra, terei de salvar Murtagh!_

_Não precisava ser tão rude Eragon, era só ter falado, eu mais do que ninguém posso te entender..._

Os três ouvem som de chaves, e de alguém mexendo na porta.

- Você não virá mesmo...

Murtagh fez sinal de não com a cabeça abaixada.

- Então só poderei fazer uma coisa...

- Hã?! – Murtagh arregalou os olhos como quem se espantara.

Eragon desliza rapidamente para o lado de Murtagh e com movimentos rápidos aperta a nuca de seu irmão, fazendo-o desmaiar. Ele o segura e vai em direção ao grande buraco:

- Venha Roran! Vamos! – ele pula no dorso de Saphira, ainda segurando Murtagh.

Roran o segue e Saphira parte rapidamente, desaparecendo no céu escuro. Enquanto voavam Roran se perguntava o que seria de Thorn, o dragão de Murtagh que havia sido deixado no castelo, e mais ainda se perguntava como estaria Katrina, nas mão dos terríveis Ra'zac. Eragon, estava triste com Roran, nunca havia imaginado que seu primo poderia dizer uma coisa dessas: "Deixe Eragon, ele não quer vir. Vamos, os guardas estão chegando...". Saphira o consolava dizendo que ele só estava com ciúmes, e o animava, brincando que a única coisa ruim da missão, tinha sido deixar Zar'roc no castelo de Galbatorix, pelo menos disso Eragon deu uma disfarçada risadinha.


	4. O retorno do meninogato

Gostaria de saber quantos são os meus leitores, se é que tenho algum, então quem ler esta FIC pode comentar?? Se tiver comentários eu posto o 5º Capitulo ok?

FIC

Murtagh abriu os olhos. Ele levantou a cabeça, e meio perdido e se viu só em um quarto totalmente branco, inundado por uma luz que lhe ofuscou a vista. Com os pensamentos embaralhados ele se levantou da cama a qual estava deitado e tentou dar alguns passos à frente. Finalmente ele se lembrou do que avia acontecido:

i_ Não acredito que Eragon conseguiu me fazer desmaiar! Não acredito que ele me trouxe para cá... Mas... Onde eu estou?_/i

Ele correu a vista por todo o quarto, não avia nenhuma janela, mas havia uma porta que parecia ser um tanto frágil. Ele caminhou vigorosamente até lá e tentou abrir a porta, mas estava trancada.

i_ Eragon, seu idiota_ /i

- JIERDA(quebre)! – ele gritou apontando sua Gedwëy Ignasia para a porta.

Esta despedaçou bem em sua frente. Com um breve sorriso vitorioso ele saiu do quarto. Então se viu em um corredor bem iluminado. Andou um pouco até que viu um gigante gato negro cruzar seu caminho.

- Um gato?

O felino fitou o argetlam bem nos olhos.

i_Não sou um gato._/i A voz ecoou em sua mente.

- Hã...?

O animal parou de caminhar e ficou de frente para Murtagh.

i_Isso mesmo, não sou um gato._/i

- Então... Você é um... Menino-Gato! Estou certo?

i_Sim. Está certo quanto a mim. Mas do que isso adianta se você não está certo sobre você._/i

- Hu. – bufou Murtagh- Pode dizer a mim onde estamos?

i_Em Alagaësia._/i Disse sem mais interesse.

Murtagh levantou uma sobrancelha:

- Pode me dizer em que parte de Alagaësia?

i_Não._/i

- Por quê?!

i_Por que não quero._i

Murtagh suspirou cansado.

- Então pode contar-me onde está Eragon?

i_Posso._/i

Alguns segundos se passaram no silêncio.

- Então me conte! – disse Murtagh com impaciência na voz.

i_Ele está em Alagaësia também._/i

- Você é muito irritante! ME DIGA EM QUE PARTE DE ALAGAËSIA ELE ESTÁ!

i_Não_/i

- POR QUÊ?!

i_Irei te levar até ele._/i

Antes que Murtagh pudesse dizer qualquer coisa o grande menino-gato saiu correndo, Murtagh o seguiu também correndo, além deles dois o corredor estava vazio. O ar estava pesado e quente, não havia janelas no local. Eles chegaram a uma porta no final do corredor. O gato tomou a forma de um garoto, e a abriu. Depois voltou para sua forma de gato. Eles chegaram uma grande sala que estava cheia de humanos, elfos e anões.

Murtagh se sentiu estranho, um intruso, e alguns rostos eram familiares para ele.

i_Da onde eu conheço essa gente._/i Ele pensou por uns instantes. i_A guerra! Essas pessoas, muitas delas estavam na batalha que ouve perto da Campina Ardente! _/i

Murtagh seguiu preocupado, mas não poderiam reconhecê-lo, pois ele estava com seu elmo, apenas reconhecia algumas das pessoas da sala, pois, algumas delas estavam sem elmo na hora da luta.

Eles cruzaram a grande sala correndo, e do outro lado, havia outra porta, que dava para outro corredor, e naquele corredor eles chegaram a uma GRANDE porta, o menino-gato se sentou na frente desta.

i_Ele está lá._/i

Desta vez Murtagh tocou os pensamentos do garoto.

i_E tem mais alguém com ele?_/i

i_Sim._/i

Murtagh engoliu um seco, se aproximou da porta e a empurrou, a porta era pesada, mas ele conseguiu abri-la facilmente.

Murtagh viu lá dentro, seu irmão, Roran, e Arya. Estes, que discutiam nervosamente olharam para o argetlam que estava de pé fora da sala, os fitando com um olhar sério.

Eragon perguntou surpreso:

- Murtagh?


End file.
